Mermaid Haru
by Luna Lilly19
Summary: Makoto is a doctor with a case of a broken heart. He takes a small vacation at his friend Nagis's house by the ocean. Here he is saved by a mysterious guy when he almost drowns in the ocean. is this love at first saving or is it to is to be true. Better story then summary. sorry. Lemons in later chapters.


Yaaay! First Free! Fanfiction. Hope you like it. The first few chapters are going to be between Haru and Makoto but later on I plan to introduce a certain sharp toothed redhead. Please tell me how you like it and tell me where you think this should go next. Thank you and lots of love! 

"Have fun Makoto! Be careful and come back when you're done. We are grilling tonight!" Nagisa shouted after Makoto as he jogged down the shore line. He was staying with his old friends from school, Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa owned a successful bar and grill on the coast and his partner of four years Rei, was a stay at home scientist that worked for the local university.  
Makoto was a doctor, a children's doctor, from a big hospital in Tokyo. At twenty four he was the youngest in his field of work. He had flown through college, getting many awards and taking extra classes so he could graduate as soon as possible.  
He was spending a month or so on vacation here, visiting his old friends and taking some time off to deal with personal things. He had been here almost a week and was renting the sessional house a mile down from Nagisa's home/business. It was an adorable one bedroom house with a balcony that over looked ocean.  
It was a nice day out and he had decided that a run was in order. About a mile in he was hot and sweaty and covered in sand the wind had thrown at him. The sun was heading toward the horizon and making the water look so sparklingly refreshing. Slipping his shirt off and placing it on top of his already discarded shoes he walked into the edge of the surf.  
It had been ages since he had been swimming in the ocean. After high school he had been too busy with school to try and find time to swim. But as he sank into the cold saltwater his body remembered all its training. Arms stretched out, cupping the water, legs kicked, swishing through the water. Leaving all his problems on the beach he allowed his mind to go blank and his body to cut through the water, taking him where it wanted.  
What felt like an hour later he came back from a blank daydream in the middle of a lazy back stroke. He stopped and looked around. Way off in the distance was the shore. He could just make out his house on the cliff. He had gone farther than he had meant to, and the sun was setting. He turned and started a back stroke toward the shore.  
After a few minutes he noticed he wasn't alone. A dark shape in the water next to him caught his attention. First there was one, than two, then five. Keeping his breathing normal he continued to swim, trying not to act aggressive. One of the shaped nudged him, than another. It wasn't a hard nudge but it made him stop swimming. A few feet from him a saw a dorsal fin break the water. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he watched it circle him.  
Just as he took a deep breath to calm himself he was pushed hard from behind. Going under he tried to relax his muscles and play dead. He sank a little bit. Against his better judgment he opened his eyes. A foot away from his face a dolphin stared at him. His eyes widened, behind the one facing him down three more swam and played.  
He was a little relived but still cautious of this playful creature. It opened its mouth and he could hear the clicks and squeals it made. The other dolphins started swimming closer and closer around him until they were brushing up against him. He smiled and reached out a hand. One of the smaller dolphins butted up against his hand and then swam away.  
This had to be one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. He grabbed onto one of the docile fins of a nearby dolphin and it pulled him through the water. It was fast and soon it broke the surface to get air. Amazingly it was swimming toward shore almost as if it knew he was headed there. They went under once more, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something bright blue flash by. But when he tuned his head there was nothing there. Just then he heard the dolphins start clicking and squealing like crazy. The one he was hanging onto suddenly shot off to the right and he lost his grip on its fin.  
Looking around he noticed all the dolphins where gone. What's going on? Did I do something wrong? He thought but just then a sharp pain jolted up his right foot. Before he could yank it up another and another sharp lance of fiery pain going further up his leg made him cry out. Kicking hard he looked down and saw slightly clear pink blobs surrounding his legs. Jellyfish.  
He kicked harder trying to get away from them. He wasn't making much progress and the pain from the stings he already had where making his senses jumbled up. He knew if he didn't get out of them soon he would drown. Just then a force hit him from behind, knocking what little air he had left out and disorienting him.  
He couldn't get any air, and whatever had hit him was dragging him along under water. Between the pain and lack of air he felt his world darken and sweet relief of unconsciousness was making all worries of drowning slip away.  
His chest hurt, everything on him hurt. He tried to take a deep breath but there was no room for air. He coughed and water ran out his mouth. He coughed again and more water was forced out. After a few for seconds of coughing he could draw air into his lungs.  
Sucking in sweet air he took stock of his body. He could feel all ten fingers and toes, so that was good. He could also feel his toes on his right foot moving without his consent. His eyes popped open and stared up at the purple and navy blue sky. Looking down his body he saw a guy his age holding his foot in one hand and wiggling his middle toe with the other.  
He was a slim guy with well-defined muscles; he was pale with black hair that covered his eyes. Makoto's mouth opened with a loud popping noise. The guy's head whipped in the direction of the noise and Makoto was blown away but this guy's face. Shining cyan blue eyes stared back at him out from under their black fringe. He had a beautiful face for a man, but then again men where beautiful to Makoto.  
"T…Thank you. Did you save me?" Makoto managed to choke out. The guy just blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds than nodded slowly. He hadn't released Makoto's foot this whole time. Makoto felt the heat in his face as he began to blush; either this guy was weird or had a foot fetish. Something moved behind his savoir and it caught Makoto's eye.  
Straining to see Makoto made out a bright blue fish tail out past this guys back, Makoto followed it all the way up to the guy where it connected to him at the waist. Eyes the size of saucers he looked from this man's face to the beautiful fish tail connected to his hips. No…he was hallucinating…he had to be. Ya… he had been stung by jellyfish and knocked around. He was seeing things. At least that's what he told himself.  
Jellyfish! He remembered that he was supposed to be in horrible pain or dying. But he only had a slight pain in his legs. He looked at the foot in this strange man's hands. It was covered in something thick and green. Why he hadn't noticed before was beyond him.  
"The Jellyfish, did you put that on my legs to stop the poison?" he asked not really expecting a response. The man just nodded again and put his foot down and picked up the other one, he began tracing along the sole of Makoto's foot with the tip of his finger. Makoto squirmed and made a very unmanly noise.  
Cyan eyes looked from Makoto's face back to the foot and did it again. Makoto squirmed and made an even louder unmanly noise. Cheeks burning he stared at the beautiful guy who was tickling him with the oddest face. The man reached back up to for a third time but Makoto cried out and reached for his hands, "Please stop that!"  
The guy didn't look the least bit sorry but he stopped and went back to wiggling and bending Makoto's toes. What was with this guy? Did he know what he was doing to Makoto or was he just doing some weird test. "Um can you please give me back my foot?" He asked and gave his foot a small tug. The man just looked at him and griped Makoto's foot tighter. "F…Foot?" he sounded out the word like he didn't speak Japanese. But he looked like he was from japan or a least a mix of Japanese and something else.  
"Yes my foot. Can I have it back please?" Makoto's asked him and looked at his foot pointedly. The guy looked back at Makoto's foot, "Foot." He said, the word awkward in his mouth. He placed Makoto's foot back on the ground gently, and then pointed at his calves. "Foot?" He asked. Makoto paused for a few seconds, was he really giving a Japanese lesson to this guy right now. The guy waited patiently. "No that my calf." The guy pointed at his knee "Knee." The guys moved up "thigh." He moved up once more. "Hip"  
The guy looked Makoto's leg up and down then stopped and pointed at his crouch. Makoto's blush returned with full force, "Really? I am not going to explain that to you. Call it whatever you call it in your Language!" the guy looked a little surprised by Makoto's outburst, which made Makoto feel a little bad. "Look what's your name?"  
The guy looked a little lost so Makoto pointed to himself and said, "Makoto" and then pointed to the him. The guy stared at him for a second then hesitantly "H..Haruka." Makoto smiled warmly at Haruka. "Nice to meet you Haruka. Thank you for saving my life." Makoto took Haruka's hand in his. "How about I call you Haru for short." A small smile slowly appeared on Haru's face.  
Suddenly Makoto could hear shouting in the distance. Haru's face became ridged and looked back behind Makoto. The shouting got closer and Makoto could just make out that his name was being called. He strained to lift his shoulders off the ground and look behind him. As he was trying to locate the people Haru's hand slipped out of his. Makoto whipped around in time to see a flash of brilliant blue fins disappear into the surf.  
Before he could call out to Haru, Nagisa came running up beside him with Rei not far behind. He was still staring out into the ocean as Nagisa check him over from head to toe asking questions none stop.  
"Makoto we were so worried. We say the report on the news of a giant Jellyfish swarm that suddenly moved into this part of the coast." Nagisa babbled, reaching Makoto's legs he paused at the green stuff that was caked on from his knee down. He slowly started peeling the gooey stuff of, but hiss in sympathy when angry red whelps where reviled. He stopped and re applied the goo just in case it was needed. "With that many stings you should be dead, Makoto-san." Rei said quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"This gooey stuff if a rare sea weed, it's grown in deep water about fifty mile off the coast. Where did you get it? Its main quality is it stops poison and venom from spreading and helps draw it out. Its quiet expensive here in town. The local fishermen use it in emergency situations." Rei continued his lesson on the sea weed wrapped around Makoto's legs but Makoto was to deep in thought to pay attention.  
Had Haru gathered this sea weed for him? How had he gathered this rare medicine that was grown so far out in the ocean? Was he….no he couldn't have been…a real Mermaid? Merman? Maybe, but then again…Makoto was confused to say the least.  
"Come on Makoto let's get you to a Hospital, ok." Nagisa and Rei help him to his feet and as they started the hobbling journey back to the house Makoto couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder back at the sea hoping for one more glimpse of Haru.  
…to be continued….


End file.
